


Just A Day

by terrierlee



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/pseuds/terrierlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Gia spent a nice afternoon together, just hanging out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griddlebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/gifts).



> For GriddleBone for Power Ranger Day 2014. I hope you like it!

The sun’s rays filtered through the trees, casting a serene glow within the forest. The only sign of life was the trickle of water from the nearby stream, small animals running through the brush, and a flock of birds soaring through the branches, settling on the branches to make their perch.

It was unclear how long this section of the woods was untouched by humans, the only hint that they ventured nearby was in the form of a pebbled path, cutting through the grass. A simple trail, on that day, a pair of young girls happened to stumble on while they rode their bikes through the foliage. 

As the two made their way into the clearing, the one in front skidded to a halt, laughing as her companion trailed behind.

“Emma, you have to check out the view of this place!”

The second girl, Emma, came to a stop alongside her friend, taking in the scenery. “Oh, it’s beautiful. A perfect place for our picnic.” She parked her bike, quickly getting off and going through the backpack she brought along. “Gia, you have the blanket, right?”

The first girl, Gia, followed suit, giving a nod as she went through her own bag. “It’s in here… I think all the way at the bottom… Here it is!” She pulled out a folded sheet, letting it unravel in the wind. “Grab hold!”

She let Emma take the opposite corners that flew in her direction before reaffirming her grip on her side of the blanket. They fluffed out the sheet, letting it settle on the grass. Not waiting for the wind to blow it away, Gia spotted two decently sized rocks and placed them on two corners. She could see Emma doing the same on her end, and, again without missing a beat, Gia started to unload her bag. She had already gotten three containers out when Emma joined her on the blanket, her own hands rooting through her bag to get food for their lunch.

“I got some of those pinwheel sandwiches.” Emma let her platter take up the center of the blanket, “Also, I know how much you love pasta salad.” She showed off her Tupperware, letting Gia put her own containers down and take the pasta salad.

“Awesome! I got some…” She put the pasta salad down, reaching for one of the first tub of food from her bag, “Fruit salad!” She paused. “Emma?”

“Yeah?” The girl in pink had started setting up the food, pulling off their covers, “What is it?”

Gia continued her thought, while her hands reached back into her bag to take out some plates and utensils, “Did we only bring salads?”

Emma froze in mid-action, her hand hovering over her plate. “…No. No, I brought some coleslaw along. And some… apple pie.”

The other girl nodded in response. 

“Oh!” Emma had reached one of the containers Gia had brought along, taking out a slice, “You remembered the watermelon!”

Gia laughed, taking a peace herself, “Of course I did!” She gave the piece of watermelon a bite, the juice rolling down her chin.

While she wasn't looking, Emma sneaked out of her bag her camera, holding it up and taking a picture just as her best friend took another bite of her watermelon.

Gia sat up straight, the only reason why she didn't immediately respond to the sudden picture was the fact that her mouth was full of watermelon. She swallowed the fruit, giving Emma a mocking glare. It didn't last long, the two were friends for so long. They fell into a pile of giggles, falling back on their backs to look up at the sky.

The two girls shared a smile. It was a beautiful afternoon, there was barely a cloud above the trees.

“I’m glad we did this.”

“Same.”

They basked in the glow of the sun, the watermelon sweet on their tongue when a familiar beep sounded from the bottom of their bags.

Gia got to hers’ first, Noah’s voice ringing through the forest, “Sorry to bother you two, but there’s a monster attacking the plaza. How soon can you make it?”

She shook her head, “We’re on our way, leave some of the butt kicking to us, got it?”

There was a chuckle through the morpher just as the sound cut off.

Gia got to her knees, brushing off her legs before quickly packing up her stuff. “Of course a monster attacks while we’re eating lunch.”

A small laugh came from Emma, who was also at work putting her things away, “At least we had a good morning. And we can always come back to this spot after the monster’s taken care of.” 

The two rolled up the blanket, putting it into Gia’s bag and then hopping back on their bikes.

How dare a monster ruin a perfectly good picnic.


End file.
